Collectable Items in Medici
This article is about collectable items in Just Cause 3. Types There are a total of 7 different sets of collectables in Medici. Di Ravello Tapes "Di Ravello tapes" are tapes hidden all around Medici. There are 12 in Insula Dracon, 20 in Insula Fonte and 39 in Insula Striate. Collecting all of these will reward you with a Golden Urga Mstitel. Once picked up Di Ravello monologues about his military career, starting from enlistment as a private. Vintage Parts A vintage part is something that's buried in a pile of dirt with a shovel sticking out of it. Rico doesn't use the shovel, he just pulls something too small to be seen out of the ground with his hand. Each region has its own set of vintage parts. Upon collecting all of them for a region, it will reward you with that region's corresponding vintage item. Once all of the vintage parts have been collected, Noir Mode, a black-and-white camera filter, will be unlocked. *In Insula Dracon, collection of all 14 "Vintage Peacebringer Parts" will reward you with the CS44 Peacebringer 19th century revolver. *In Insula Fonte, collection of all 18 "U-24 Zabijak Parts" will reward you with the U-24 Zabijak sawed off shotgun. *In Insula Striate, collection of all 22 "Vintage Carmen Albatross Parts" will reward you with the Carmen Albatross WW II-era fighter plane. Parts at Insula Dracon: *Part 1 – On the shores north of Vico Spigola (44.237, 36.830) *Part 2 - Cavern under Vico Thunno, entrance at (44.265, 35.421) *Part 3 - Near top of hill/mountain north of Porto Cavo (44.143, 35.161) *Part 4 - Northern end of the island west of Guardia Capite II (43.400, 34.323) *Part 5 - In the hills northwest of Porto Darsena (42.234, 35.079) *Part 6 - On the shore, under the bridge in northern Trio (42.197, 35.301) *Part 7 - Eastern coast of Trio, east of Porto Darsena (42.195, 35.611) *Part 8 - In a small cave near the bridge between Massos' two main islands (43.044, 36.819) *Part 9 - At the southern end of the island east of Guardia Massos I (42.426 37.502) *Part 10 – Near the center of the large island west of Puncta Sud (40.977 36.534) *Part 11 - Near the center of the island north of Platteforma Petra I (40.649 36.345) *Part 12 – Hilly region northeast of Grotta Contrabandero (41.096 34.963) *Part 13 – In a massive underground cavern near Grotta Contrabandero, entrance at (40.972, 33.417) Parts at Insula Striate: *An unmarked part is near the snowman easter egg. Daredevil Jumps There are many "Daredevil Jumps" in Medici. Completing them in their corresponding region will reward you with the Incendiario Monster Truck, the custom Geschwind V3000, or the custom Kletterer 300. Rebel Shrines It's a lantern with multiple candles inside. When interacted with, Rico lights them as says that he will see to it that the person did not die in vain. Ancient Tombs These are small hills surrounded by a small stone wall. On one side is a wooden door. Rico puts his left hand on the door does the cross sign with his right testical. Table Gallery Di Ravello tape.png|Di Ravello tape. Rebel Shrine.png|Rebel Shrine. Vintage part.png|Vintage part. Tomb.png|Tomb. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions